Chronicles of Kyuubi's left overs
by CHARbones
Summary: Naruto finds himself the victim of a temporal transformation due to Kyuubi's meddling. He wakes up hundreds of years later transformed by kyuubi's 'gift' in a universe on the brink of destruction via an army of Necromongers.
1. Chapter 1

General Warnings for this fanfic. This is **SLASH**. MalexMale. Pairing is Riddick/Naruto. May or may not have explicit content. There shall be Explicit language. Cussing and minor character death. The setting will be in Riddick's verse or more accurately, Chronicles of Riddick's verse.

OOC Kyuubi :D and a twisting of the original manga and movie's plotline. AU.

It'll have blood and death because my muse is made up of gore. and occasionally angst. v_v By _Explicit content_ I am referring to the sexing up of one Naruto Uzumaki by One OMNOM rawr Richard B. Riddick.

Uhm. I should really honestly be focusing on my zombie fic... but I'm inclined to be an overachieving idiot every now and then.

I dedicate this fic to the authors before me who thought up and wrote for this pairing. I'll only mention the writers here on fanfictiondotnet and urge whomever hasn't read them to check 'em out now. Because honestly, they probably did this better than me. Don't not read my fic! I'm just saying!

**HoT aGaiNsT a WaLL **wrote an epic(!) Riddick/Naruto titled **Pitch Dark. **

and an awesome oneshot called **Whimsical Fox** was published to the site way back in 2009, by **Age of the Geek Baby**.

I'm also gonna mention, that there are some really nice Harrypotter/Pitchblack Slash fics out there.

* * *

_Prologue_

_You don't actually love me._

"Kit, you don't know that for certain."

"yeah, I do. You think it's all one big joke. Humans, emotions. It's your own personal little satire. You don't love me. You're a fucking demon. You don't even feel love."

A deep rumbling sigh and a woosh of rank warm breath.

"well." the rumbling voice concedes.

_"..._" the boy sprawled on the ground is silent.

"Hmmmm-aybe I think you just need a wake up call."

"Ahaha!" the human child laughs then chokes on a sob. "a fucking wake up- what do I need a wake up call for? I'm already dead! There's no point."

"Maybe..."

"No." cobalt eyes sharpen on the giant red beast before him. "No _maybes,_ not this time. I'm dead. I saw that hit coming. Too fast, I felt the bones in my rib crack into my chest, I went flying, okay. I'm dead this time, kyuubi. There's no coming back from this."

And the demon opened it's maw and huffed a laugh. Glittering teeth glistening with saliva in the dark hang above the boy. He's not afraid.

"Were you always this pathetic? Oh a speeding uchiha hit me! I'm dead! I'm dead! There's no way possible that I could be alive! I'm deaaaaaa-!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Infuriated at the giant fox, the boy opens his eyes fully and a glow permeates the darkness as he scrambles to his feet and yells up at the keening demon.

"aaaaaaaaaa-d!" the elongated snout snaps shut with a succinct click. Ruby eyes luminescent in the dark peer down at the small human boy trembling furiously in the blackness between his forepaws.

"Kyuubi! Fucking hell! What the fuck's with you? I'd think you'd be happy, you get to transcend now right? Go back to your happy little demonic realm and never step foot back on this planet. That was the seal's contract, your punishment and my fucking curse. Now leave me alone!"

The demon notes the slight glow around the boy with steady acceptance.

"...kit."

"WHAT?"

"I can't leave."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?"

"...Think about it."

The boy is fed up with everything, from the faintly amused gleam in the red demon's eyes to the ache of his heart in his chest.

Too much, too much death in a single day of existence. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan, who wasn't even supposed to be there. And cruel eyed Sasuke, no, dead eyed Sasuke.

"You're saying I'm not dead."

"You are not dead, kit."

And the boy doesn't know what to feel. Relief? Disappointment? What. What would be the appropriate response here?

"Everything I said, promised, all the goals, my important people." He mumbled, stumbling around to turn his back to the demon.

The demons eyes inexplicably soften and he lowers his massive head til one wet fox nose is pressed to the boy's back. The warmth does little to distract the boy from his inner turmoil. He leans back and closes his eyes.

"Kyuu-bi... Do you want to leave? I can die... I can just die and you can leave."

"Yes. I want to leave very much, little kit." the words mumbled from between rows of razor sharp teeth fill the boys eyes with tears. And he feels relieved.

"Okay." he whispers.

Ruby eyes narrow. A firm look appraises the human boy.

"Demons cannot love. little kit. But if I could, if I could..." the words are warm and soft. The breath exhaled over the slouched defeated boy ruffles golden spikes of hair around a narrow face.

Perhaps he'll be hated by the one human he cares about, the demon does not mind though. His little kit is foolish, and so very young. He doesn't know how to take very good care of himself, so the demon does not want to leave him entirely, the demon comes to a decision.

"Naruto. Uzumaki." The boy flinches and spins on his heel. Never had he heard the demon call him by his birth name. Large blue eyes widen up at the demon.

He gulps at the focused narrow ruby eyes slanted down at him.

"You have given your life to me little human. I will do with it as I will. And I will you to live."

Naruto eyes slowly narrow as he digests those words. Kyuubi does not give him time to protest.

"I will never forget you Naruto... kit. I will leave you to yourself, with a part of me. This is a gift. Take care of yourself, don't despair, grow stronger in the knowledge that you have gained the acknowledgment of this kyuubi."

Kyuubi drew himself up on his hind legs, his tails rose around him and his fore legs rested in the darkness on either side of the glowing boy. When he spoke his words commanded attention, booming in the blackness. The boy was motionless and he felt inclined to listen, despite his growing horror.

"Forget, your life before. You have given it up and it does not matter anymore. You will sleep til all the worlds have changed and awaken when you are ready to face them. When you do wake up, things will be different. What I am giving you will change you in quite a few ways. You will become hanyou, a half breed. You will live much longer than any other human, you will be stronger, faster. Your body will not grow during your hibernation, it will hardly grow when you wake up either. Demons grow slow, live long, and die well. Perhaps, if you live well, you'll earn transcendence yourself and join me in the demonic realm. I think, it'd be nice to see you again. How about making that one of your future goals, eh kit?"

Naruto glared at kyuubi and opened his mouth to shriek angrily at the demon. Kyuubi cut him off before he could start by shoving his nose into Naruto's chest and pushing him onto his back.

"This is not open for debate. You are my kit and I have decided to direct your future. Whether it is good or bad will depend entirely on you. Now sleep, and while you are asleep you will change. Your will has always been nigh indomitable my little kit. Do not let this break you, I am giving of myself for you, a pathetic human who wished for death. SLEEP! and be at peace."

Naruto wanted to scream and thrash but a leaden weight filled his limbs, a bone trembling ache subtly nudged him further from consciousness. He stared desperately through barely slit eyes at the waves of red and gold chakra rushing down at him, encompassing him in a cocoon of dusky warm sunrises and gleaming sunsets. Warmth filled his oddly aching body and slowly Naruto gave in to the soothing darkness of sleep.

Kyuubi watched the mound of chakra and blew a warm breath over it. Then he raised himself on four shaky paws and turned as the darkness faded around him. He glanced back at the sleeping boy and a smirk lifted his hackles. The boy would wake up absolutely _pissed_. Chuckling the demon faded against the sky, returning to the realm he'd come from.

* * *

Hundreds of years passed and the boy slept in his cocoon of gradually dispersing chakra. Hidden from all eyes in a deep cave under the earth.

The world changed.

and The boy changed. Slowly, three whisker marks ever present on the narrow cheeks darkened. The golden blond hair parted and two triangular ears sprouted on the sides of his head replacing the human ears. Behind pink full lips canines sharpened and underneath twitching eyelids the pupils surrounded by sky blue lengthened to slits. Lethal looking claws curled slightly over his hand's fingertips.

The extent of the changes on the surface ended there. And the boy sleeps, still changing on the inside, while his world dies around him. The planet is one of three in the solar system eventually recognised as M-344/G.

He would have woken up on a dead world, if not for a team of humans sent by the Alliance to investigate a certain crash site on the desert planet.

He was discovered first as an oddly fluctuating anomaly picked up by scans of the planet. They found the sleeping humanoid in a translucent sphere of light that completely dissipated upon their proximity. They immediately placed their amazing discovery in a cryosleep container for the trip back to Alliance shipping headquarters. Unfortunately the cryosleep function had never been tested on an odd teenage humanoid animal mutant. Naruto, ever the unpredictable shinobi, decided he was ready to face the world after hundreds of years of hibernation, while he was being transported in his cryosleep bunk.

He woke up very slowly, practically had to drag his eyes open and even then they barely functioned. His limbs twitched and ached to move but he was trapped, confined in a box. His hands were bound in front of him in chains that he did not have the energy nor presence of mind to try and slip from, his body was pressed back into semi-comfortable cushioning. Naruto's stomach felt like it was eating itself and he really wanted a breath of fresh air not to mention a couple hundred bowls of ramen. The mere thought of ramen had Naruto's mouth filling with saliva and his stomach jolting in a wince worthy spike of pain in protest.

He lay in the box and swallowed his spit and tried to keep his mind off of ramen. Slowly taking stock of himself and trying to recall the last thing that he'd done, he blinked a few times and managed to ascertain that he was in a glass front box. Peering out at the dark interior of where ever he was, Naruto warily noticed two other glass encased humans. They were sleeping. Naruto's eye twitched and his face scrunched up in annoyance.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

_I'm depending on Lynx Klaw's glossary in his/her story Chronicle of Darkness for most of my info on this particular fan-verse. **Reviews are most welcome.** Please tell me if you wish for me to continue? The next chapter will be a mesh of the five years Riddick lays low and what Naruto does now that he's awake. Then chapter three will be where I'm guessing Riddick and Naruto will meet for the first time._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay bear with me here, this chapter is largely reminiscing, and explaining past events and, stuff... Chapter three will be when we catch up with the movie. AUGH! I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter!

holy crow, my inbox was filled with story alerts and favorites and only two reviews, but ehh, it was only the first chapter. Thanks so much for those two reviews by the way :D

Now however, there are two chapters. So... there's no excuse not to review if you favorite this fic.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own either of the universes I'm fiddling around with in this fic. No profit is being made from this fic. I don't own Naruto, I don't own Chronicles of Riddick.

* * *

**Recap:** _He woke up very slowly, practically had to drag his eyes open and even then they barely functioned. His limbs twitched and ached to move but he was trapped, confined in a box. His hands were bound in front of him in chains that he did not have the energy nor presence of mind to try and slip from, his body was pressed back into semi-comfortable cushioning. Naruto's stomach felt like it was eating itself and he really wanted a breath of fresh air not to mention a couple hundred bowls of ramen. The mere thought of ramen had Naruto's mouth filling with saliva and his stomach jolting in a wince worthy spike of pain in protest._

_He lay in the box and swallowed his spit and tried to keep his mind off of ramen. Slowly taking stock of himself and trying to recall the last thing that he'd done, he blinked a few times and managed to ascertain that he was in a glass front box. Peering out at the dark interior of where ever he was, Naruto warily noticed two other glass encased humans. They were sleeping. Naruto's eye twitched and his face scrunched up in annoyance._

_What the hell is going on?_

**

* * *

Two years later **

One long fingered hand taps a claw against stained wood. Naruto studies the food in front of him absently, pushing it around his plate with this fork. A far cry from ramen, but he wouldn't complain, that was hazardous to his health.

It's a warm day in New mecca, most days here are warm. The wide open window dining room is graced with the occasional breeze that flutters the gauzy curtains and wall hangings around the room. It is a comfortable setting.

A gold fox ear twitches as a willowy presence brushes past, wafting a warm scent of vanilla and spices to his senses. A beautiful mocha skinned woman, Laijjun, sets another bowl of crisp green lettuce and sliced tomatoes down on the wood weave table in front of the only other male. She gracefully sits down on her wicker chair and picks up her fork, large brown eyes calmly assess the other two at the table while she prepares her salad on her plate.

The silence in the room is made all the more clear by the soft clink of silverware on glass.  
Laijjun drops her fork with a frown and claps her hands down on the table.

"Eat! I did not prepare this food for the two of you to sit there and stare at it. EAT!" Laijjun finally snaps, her brown eyes light with fierceness, her voice usually soft and firm sharpens in her demand.

Naruto guiltily ducks his head and slowly brings the leafy food to his lips.

A soft sigh and the tables other occupant does the same.

"She will be fine. I'm sure." the low voice draws Naruto's eyes to the source.

A holy man, dressed in garb appropriate to his faith, with brown skin, deep black eyes and a beard Naruto occasionally has the urge to tug covers the man's chin. The robes the man wears today are dark as his mood.

His name is Abu al-Walid, but to his wife and Naruto he is Imam, And to bright eyed jack, but she's been gone for a year. Without a word, until now.

Naruto turns anger darkening blue eyes back down on his plate.

"Yeah." he mumbles and stuffs his mouth with greens.

The last time an important friend left his home, Naruto ended up with a bloody hole in his chest and a disappointed team mate. At least last time he had the means to go after them, this time however...

A wailing cry pulls him from his thoughts, his ears flatten into wild blond spikes and he winces as Laijjun hops from her seat to tend to the infant crying in the bassinet by the window.

"Oh, Ziza, Ziza, it is okay child. Hush hush, you will be fed as well." Laijjun cradles the creamy chocolate skinned babe and croons to it. Imam raises from his seat but at a sharp reprimanding glance from his wife he sits back down to finish his meal. Naruto smirks and continues to eat.

* * *

The day passes slowly, sky darkens to night and Laijjun sends Naruto out for a few last minute groceries before the stalls close.

He's dressed in loose beige pants and a sleeveless shirt that drapes his lithe figure like an overlarge coat. At the doorway he slides comfortable leather clogs on and securely tugs his bright orange hat over his ears before slipping out into the street.

He is of the opinion that fashion is for girls, and men of the temple.

Despite this, Laijjun will occasionally demand him to dress in more form fitting clothes, like when they are out to an event or at temple worship. The attention he receives for this is flattering, but doesn't really register to a shinobi who had always relied on functional clothes rather than what was fashionable.

"Na-kun!" Naruto pauses in the street and turns to the curly haired boy flinging himself from an open door.

"Tano." Naruto grins. The boy almost falls over the large slippers on his feet and slaps up the walkway to come to a stop by Naruto.

"Are you goin-to market? Can'ai come?" Tano looks up at Naruto's face with large gray hope filled eyes in an impish face. Naruto bites his lower lip to keep the wide grin from his face and answers very seriously.

"It's a stealth mission Tano. If you come you have to be quiet. We can't alert the enemy where we are, okay."

Tano's eyes widen impossibly and he nods and covers his lips with his small dirty hand. Naruto abruptly turns and bites his lips between his teeth to keep from laughing out loud.

They walk down the darkening street inhaling cooling air, Tano's hand clasped tightly in Naruto's. Tano glances around every now and then and then peeps conspiratorially up at Naruto.

When Naruto stops to examine some produce, Tano's wide eyes examine all the dark corners and 'suspicious' looking people. He glances up at Naruto who winks down at him while paying for his groceries.

On the walk home Tano debriefs Naruto on all the odd things the people did, from Miss toul, his teacher, walking by ("I didn't know teachers were allowed out of school!") to the crazy old man with a sign that Tano couldn't read because it was covered in ash from all the cigarettes the crazy old man smoked everyday. He also had a bad habit of yelling at a cat that no one else could see.

Naruto listens with absorbed interest til he has to drop Tano off at his home. They part with a sloppy kiss on the cheek from Tano which Naruto graciously receives and a ruffle of Tano's messy brown curls while they call out a farewell. Tano's mother meets him at the door as Naruto walks off and he can hear her scolding him for walking around looking like a dirty street urchin.

He walks up familiar front steps and sighs as he leans against the front door of Imam's house. His eyes are on the sky as he turns the door's handle.

When he first came to live with Imam and Jack, there was no Laijjun. Just the three of them acclimating to new surroundings, recovering from their separate pasts.

Naruto had escaped from a horrible place, full of white rooms, white hallways, white lights. Men wrapped up in white formless suits stood over him as he helplessly thrashed, strapped to a bed while pain ran through his entire body from the various experiments done to him. They knew every move he made, it took him months to fight through the fog of whatever drugs they gave him, his body could normally run through a normal dosage and cleanse it from his system in minutes, and the white figures figured that out all to soon. Naruto was on his last legs, his body was giving out on him when the drugs stopped being administered. He didn't know why, all he knew was he was fully awake for the first time since Kyuubi had forced him to sleep. And he was done with sleeping. He hijacked a shuttle and crashed it on the planet the Alliance ship had orbited, Helion Prime. A stroke of luck, because he had no idea what he was doing.

Imam was wary of the boy at first. This caution was not unfounded, for there were days when Naruto was positively feral to everyone and would lock himself away to deal with his new instincts and abilities. Eventually Imam grew to the belief that Naruto was as lost as Jack, unguided and confused. So Imams heart softened and he accepted the boy for what he was.

Naruto's odd appearance seemed to draw Jack to him, especially his sharp blue eyes. It took Naruto a month to realize that Jack was in fact a girl. And by then, both Imam and Jack were warmed to their odd fox eared companion.

At the time, space travel and airships were all very foreign and quite frankly, overwhelming for Naruto. But Jack was encouraging, she played an oddly comforting role of pseudo big sister for Naruto. She was insistent on him showing her how to fight when she found out what he was, they sparred quite often.

Naruto was fidgety, careful always to pull his punches and always aware of his sharp claws. The nails on his hand no longer bent or could be bitten off. They were hard and little flecks would chip off while he was working in the yard. He took to filing them down, even though it felt _wrong_. It was like he was clipping his ears off or blocking his sensitive nose.

There were times they knew _instinctively_ that if Naruto wanted to hurt them he could, _easily_. They saw it in the way his eyes would flash with intent to harm the moment he woke up from a nightmare, or the unconscious wary grace he moved with. They saw in him, a familiarity, a sense of caution they could compare to the feeling they'd got around their infamous savior, Riddick.

They told him of the convict, a wanted man, who saved them from a terrible planet made of dust and death. They told him how three suns scorched the earth for months then abandoned them to the monsters in the dark.

Eventually, Naruto told them about his home, his team mates, his sensei. He tried to tell them about training for three years with ero-sennin, but the words stuck in his throat, a lost terrified look paled his face and he'd abruptly turned and left the room.

One night Naruto had woken from a nightmare and let loose a tail of scared vicious chakra that burnt the bed and blankets into dust and the furniture near him crumbled into ashes. The demonic chakra Naruto exuded was far more potent than his human chakra. He was kneeling in horror in the remains of his room when Jack burst through the door. Her hair had grown in dark brown ringlets around her small face, her body was still boyish, not quite filled out in the curves of a woman that Sakura-chan had at her age. Naruto blinked up at Jack in her night clothes, staring wide eyed around the damaged room. The only though in his head was, what if she had been in there when he'd woken up? His hands curled in fists, his chin lowered and blond strands had covered his eyes as he grit his teeth. He had a lot of training to do.

The nightmares didn't stop for a while, but he gradually managed to calm his chakra by expelling a large amount of it every day. He'd deliver packages all around New mecca, he'd volunteer doing yard work, he cleaned houses, washed shuttles, loaded cargo, all the while using chakra to work harder and faster. He came to realize that his old jutsu were inoperable. Despite having a mass amount of chakra he could event create one shadow clone. So he worked it out in the same way he would use his chakra to walk across water or walk up a wall. In this way he stayed lean and bodily fit, and Kyuubi hadn't been lying when he'd said Naruto wouldn't grow. He and Jack were at the same height when she disappeared. Naruto is muscled in the lean way a dancer is. His body looked to be in his late teens, early twenties. His blue eyes bright and open in a face that displayed his emotions freely. People learned to trust him and call out to him on the street as he walks by. It's a nice experience for him. Of course, he is never seen without a hat. The tumultuous blond hair falling around his face seems a shame to cover up to most people.

Laijjun and Imam met at the temple of islam. Naturally. Things slowly escalated from there and the acquaintance grew into a relationship which grew into a marriage. Naruto felt like he was just along for the ride. However, Laijjun loves Naruto and accepts him as part of the family.

Naruto blinks away his thoughts and lets himself into the house.

Laijjun meets him in the entry room, she smiles and ruffles his ears around when he pulls off the hat.

"Imam wants to speak with you." She says, taking the basket of food from him.

"Mmm." Naruto hums in acknowledgment and paces up the stairs. He opens double doors into Imam's study/Ziza's room.

"Naruto, my friend, back from your errand?" Imam speaks in his warmly accented voice from his seat next to the bassinet. His eyes are soft on the child within. Naruto nods and a quirky grin lifts the corner of his lips.

"Yeah." He slides onto his preferred window seat and leans against the open window's frame.

Imam studies him covertly as he shuffles papers around on his desk. To Imam's eyes, Naruto resembles a lithe feline stretched out to enjoy the fading sunlight.

The ears atop his golden head are perked in Imam's direction while slanted blue eyes lazily follow the people on the street below. If Naruto had a tail, Imam wouldn't be surprised if it were slowly wagging back and forth.

"I have old friends, in the alliance. They were the ones who tracked down Jack at my request." Imam says. And Naruto's ears twitch as his eyes narrow and his lips pull into a line.

"Keh." he growls in his throat. Imam shakes his head and walks around his desk with a letter in his hand. He offers it to Naruto.

"Can't read your language Imam. Remember?"

"You had no problem speaking our language when we first met. How is it that you cannot read this?" Imam frowns slightly.

Naruto rubs his ears gently, it has a calming affect on him, never feels the same as when Imam or Laijjun scratches at his ears though. He never told either Imam or Jack about Kyuubi, and kyuubi is the only explanation he could offer such a query. He sighs slightly frustrated.

"I just, could. I don't know why I can't read the language though." Imam's frown doesn't leave his face but he nods and doesn't dwell on the matter.

"It says that Jack was involved with some mercenaries, that something went wrong and she was blamed. They sent her to a prison on a planet called crematoria." Naruto's ears droop low as a growl rumbles in his chest. He jerks from his seat and paces the room.

"She was blamed, so it might not have been her fault? What can we do Imam?" Naruto turns angry desperate eyes to Imam who only shakes his head sadly.

"I do not know my friend. It does not say the extent of her crimes, or how long she was sentenced for." Naruto growls again. The sound sets Imam's hair on end but he raises steady hands in a calming gesture.

"Perhaps more information will be provided later on-" He begins but Naruto cuts him off.

"What about this 'Riddick' you guys talked about, he can help, yeah? He's known for escaping prisons and stuff so he can bust her out of there, hell he could take me there and _I'll_ get her out!"

"Riddick, is not the answer. And the planet itself is not safe, the prison is underground because the surface of the planet is so hot no one can survive. And the entrances location is only given to the mercenaries transporting prisoners. Naruto, there is very little we can do."

Naruto grit his teeth and slumps back in his window seat. His fingers curl into his fists and his palms are sliced open on his claws. They heal within moments as Naruto examines them bitterly.

"She's just a kid." he mumbles. Imam exhales lowly and nods.

Naruto suddenly perks up, his ears twitch on his head as his eyes widen. Imam has a wary-bad feeling.

"Hey! Hey! I can be a merc! Yeah! you said that the location is only given to mercs right? Well if I catch a wanted criminal and transport them to crematoria or where-ever then I can rescue Jack!"

Imam gulps, wary-bad feeling transforming into horrified amusement.

"Naruto, that is not a profession that would suit you very well at all, I think. And that is also a terrible idea."

Naruto licks his lips, eyes distant, completely ignoring Imam.

"I don't know how to pilot a ship, but I can recruit someone else to do that for me, yeah, I'm a good fighter, pretty decent at stealth... so I can catch the criminal and my partner can fly the ship. And I'll need to figure out the layout of the prison just in case we need to escape in a hurry..."

"Naruto!" Imam barks. Naruto blinks and looks at Imam curiously.

"Yes?"

"Think about what you're saying! If you succeed in this endeavor, then not only jack, but you too will have a bounty on your head and people after you. Is that the kind of life you want?"

Naruto's ears droop at Imam and his blue eyes soften as he looks down.

"People, who don't look out for their friends, are worse than trash." He mutters. When he meets Imam's gaze his own eyes are firm and shine with mischief.

"Heh, fine. Me and jack will be wanted men. But we won't be like all those other losers, We'll be the good guys. Come what may I've got Jacks back and she'll have mine. We'll come visit you sometime after I spring her okay? Of course we'll be in disguise so you won't recognize us at first, but we'll come up with a password or a phrase or something so you'll know it's us."

Imam stares at Naruto in silence for a moment.

"Child, you are speaking madness, come lie down and rest for a while. I'll call a doctor." Imam mutters the last part under his breath while leading Naruto out of the study to his room. Naruto pauses in the doorway and shakes his head, flopping his ears around.

"Don't bother Imam. I've gotten my fair share of people thinking I'm nuts, you wouldn't be the first. Just trust me okay? I'm gonna make this work."

Imam's expression is a mixture of worry and incredulity. Naruto chuckles at the sight and flounces into his room.

* * *

**Two and a half years later**

"Damned security inspections! Look at that! Fucker's trying to rip that paneling off damnit! I told them to be careful in there! Fucking mecca's security is full of dumb ass little shits who don't know how to treat a shuttle!" The man's voice echoes around the docking bay, he makes his anger known shamelessly. A short barrel chested broad man, His name is Kale Maloney and he's been a merc ship's pilot for a year and a half now. The man's blond hair is buzzed close to his skull, his face is broad, a ragged scar runs over his chin and lower lip. He's not the smiling type, he'd rather bitch and complain than compliment a guy. He's not the sort who'd take to piloting around a bunch of foul mouthed low life mercenary grunts, but the kid he's partnered with isn't like any other merc he's ever met.

"WATCH IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"Kale grunts and slams his large fist against the docking bay wall when another of New mecca's security officers drop a piece of his shuttle's machinery.

And then, speak of the devil, his odd little partner saunters into the spaceport garage, a shit eating grin plastered across his tan face, looking like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"You see the shit I'm going through for you kid? EH? Do you see it?" Kale thunders at him. The kid cocks his head and laughs.

"Eh kale, don't worry about it. Look at this! I've got us an exclusive contract, and it's no vague half assed- 'target was last seen in this location' where we have to do all the work, no no I've got the target's _current_ location _and_ a list of his hiding spots, okay? Are you hearing this! an easy run! And the convict we're after is a big name too. Not big enough to warrant a trip to crematoria..." he breaks off with a frustrated growl and kicks the wall. Kale places his hands on his hips and waits for the kid to get it together.

"The pays good though." he mutters after a while. Kale snorts.

"I don't get your fixation on that hell-hole of a planet. If we ever caught a convict that would earn us a trip to that shit hole slam I'd be sweating bullets the whole trip there, 'kay. We've been doing fine with the convicts we do hand over. You've made quite a name for yourself kid."

And he had. Despite working amidst ever growing paranoia and the rumors floating around about some world conquering army wiping out planets, there wasn't a spaceport in helion prime where their shuttle wasn't recognized as the only _decent_ Merc manned ship in the galaxy.

At first glance, Kale's partner looks like an innocent. Sunny blond hair and jubilant blue eyes, despite the pupils being shaped funny and how those eyes can turn menacing in an instant, you'd look at this kid and pin him as one of the first people to go down in a fight. His hair falls to his chin and frames a narrow well shaped face from under a blindingly orange beanie he's never without. He likes braiding feathers into his hair and having them dangle around his face when he's walking out in the open. A trim lithe body not even half as wide as Kale's. His shoulders are too broad and his waist to small for anyone to mistake him for a girl though. His face is open and freely displays emotions in a way that's dangerous for a merc.

Naruto Uzumaki, one of those instances where the adage 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' rings utterly and completely true. The kid's _dangerous_. Underneath the carefree naive exterior there's a feral predator lying in wait. When they'd first met, Kale had watched him take down a giant of a man in a bar fight, the giant was something of a meathead to be perfectly honest, but that didn't extract from the efficiency and ease the kid managed to drop the perk. It was damned near uncanny. Like watching a dance involving fists and a swift unending flow of movements.

When the kid told him what he was aiming to be, a merc, Kale had stared at him for a full minute waiting for a punch line.

However he swiftly figured out that Naruto is a being that when he says something, he sticks to it. Naruto recruited him easily, well, actually, Kale is a softie, all bark and almost no bite. He could imagine this kid going out and getting torn to shreds trying out the life of a mercenary. So he initially signed on as the pilot to steer the kid away from jobs that looked like a con or over his head, but Naruto had a nose for trouble and he followed it tenaciously. And surprisingly, they made pretty good money on the bounties they turned over. The kid was good, like he was trained for this kind of work. Kale couldn't figure it out so he let it rest and followed the kids lead.

And here they were, back where they started. They've accumulated quite the amount of money from all the successful jobs. Naruto has relatives or something in New mecca and likes to stop by and drop off half of his paycut with them.

Kale looks over the bounty sheet and scratches at his stubble absently.

"Looks legit, when are we leaving?"

Naruto bounces on his heels while watching the security officers key something into the ship dock's computer.

Kale frowns and slaps the back of Naruto's head.

"Hey! You listening?"

Naruto stumbles forward a bit and grins back at kale.

"Yeah, what?"

Kale rubs his eyes exasperated and switches priorities.

"What were you looking at?" he asks, meaty fingers still pressed to his face.

Naruto chews the inside of his lip and nods towards New mecca's security.

"They're... getting pretty antsy... I know this port should have recognized our ship, but they're searching it so thoroughly. I took a walk around after picking up the bounty sheet and peeked in on the other docks. They're getting the same treatment kale..."

Kale's hand drops and he sighs as he stares at the security.

"Yeah I know."

Naruto turns to him and lowers his voice.

"Maybe, we should take a break... til things settle down. I think this run should be our last for a while..." In Naruto's head he reasoned, if there really is an army of world conquering mofo's out there, Jack will be safe enough where she is until he can figure out a way to save her. He doesn't like leaving Imam and Ziza and Laijjun alone.

Kale studies Naruto's face for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, sounds like a smart thing to do... maybe I'm rubbing off on you kid."

Naruto chuckles and punches kale's shoulder gently.

"So, as I asked earlier, when are we leaving?" Kale asks.

Naruto fishes around in the large pockets of his dark brown overcoat.

"Dunno. Soon?" he pulls a crochet fox with nine tails from his pocket and runs a pointed claw along it lovingly.

"I told Ziza, my niece, about some of the old folk tales people told me where I'm from. There's this one she really loves, about a Nine tailed demon fox. She made this for me. Heh, her mom helped, but she did most of it, she's only four Kale, and she made this." Kale almost smiled down at the shabby looking piece of cloth shaped like a fox.

"You sound like a proud father. You really aren't cut out for this job kid."

"Shaddup you. Just wait til you have kids, then you'll see."

"She's not your daughter, she's your niece."

They go back and forth like this while walking out of the docking bay into the streets of New Mecca. They part ways at a leery looking food establishment. Just the smells coming out of there make Naruto slightly nauseous. Oblivious to them, Kale mockingly salutes Naruto and saunters inside. Naruto grimaces at Kale's back then turns and heads for home, eager for Laijjun's home made dinner.

* * *

**TBC **

_Wow, it's a lot easier writing this fic than writing my other ones... probably because the plot is more or less already set out for me to mess around with... ^_^ _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **^_^ Thanks for the reviews =D FumetsuKaji, I'm not sure if I'll have Naruto ever regain his jutsu... it seems like too much of an advantage over the occupants of this universe. :P or maybe I'm too lazy to think of all the things he could do with his jutsu if he did have them... well that could change. I'm undecided as of right now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or The Chronicles of Riddick. No profit is being made from this fic.**

**Warnings: **Sexual tension, Cussing

* * *

There are two bounty offices still in business in New Mecca. Naruto and Kale drop in occasionally to skim the bounty board. They're not looking for a job, they're just curious. Besides, there are more interesting things to participate in on planet. Especially for Kale.

Kale is infatuated. And this is funny because Naruto had never taken Kale for the sort to like other men. And the guy in question is 5'11, thin as in no muscle at all, he's a book clerk. And Kale drags Naruto to that library twice a week so that he can talk to the soft spoken man that towers over them both. Naruto personally thinks it's fucking hilarious. And a little annoying.

Ziza has grown to Naruto's waist. She's five years old now, and reminds him of this every other day.

It was by chance that day, a simple curious notion, that Naruto dropped by an official alliance bounty office to see what convicts were on the bounty board. He walked into the dimly lit office absently skimming the board, his eyes read over a name that had him double taking. Then Naruto stood in front of the sheet for about ten minutes, eyes alternating between widening and narrowing.

"..the fuck?"

* * *

_In the House of Abu Al Walid_

Laijjun was pacing their bedroom floor in front of Imam. Her shoulders were tense in the light linen robes she wore. Gold across her shoulders and chest, a dark orange fell beyond her waist, she was like a muted flame, her movements were whispers of skin in cloth, the only sound in the room. She stopped quite suddenly in front of her husband, her hand clenched into a fist against her mouth.

"This is not the answer. I can not believe you would risk your life, your family's life, on a mystic's prophecy! Imam! I don't want that man here!" her voice grew in anger and fear, she spun on her heel to face Imam, eyes wide and angry.

"Calm, peace, my love, Aereon is an elemental, one of the elder races, not a mystic. I trust her words, and if what I knew of Riddick is still true, this may be our only hope." Imam rose from his seat on their bed, his own eyes somber with worry, his smooth voice rough with stress.

"_That kind of man_-!" Laijjun's voice rose in pitch, Imam grasped her shoulders and bent down to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, Laijjun, that kind of man! If all goes well, you will not even need to see him. Naruto will be here as well, you needn't fear." His eyes were steady in his belief that things would work out. Laijjun was not the optimist her husband was. She bit her lower lip and looked away from Imam's gaze.

"Naruto... there is that. He is just barely a man, and you would place this responsibility upon his shoulders, to look out for me and Ziza, this is like asking him to replace you! This is not his burden and _you_ should not have made this decision without me!" Laijjuns voice pitched in anger.

Imam's grip tightened, not enough to cause pain. He shook Laijjun gently once.

"This is not just about us, just about _our_ family, Laijjun, it has been confirmed!They are coming _here_! Woman, I have found no other solution to keep you safe, I am doing this for you yes, but I am also doing this for the greater good! If we,_ this planet_, falls Laijjun-!" Laijjun broke away from her husband. She walked briskly out the door, pausing in the doorframe, she didn't look back at Imam.

"Do what you think is best, husband."

* * *

"Oi! Imaaa-m!" called Naruto as he tumbled through the front door, kicking it shut, his arms full of baskets and bags.

"Naruto!" a young voice called back from the stairs. Naruto glanced up and smiled broadly as a small dark skinned child clamored down the stairs, her head a mass of bushy frilly hair.

"Hullo Ziza, where's your mother?" Naruto spoke while Ziza's small hands flew up, fingers wordlessly reaching for the hat on his head. He bent down just enough to allow Ziza to pull it off and run soft skinned hands over his sensitive fox ears. Naruto's eyes slowly fogged over and his body relaxed, he almost lost his grip on the bags in his hands. His eyes closed in bliss, and an evil little grin stole over Ziza's childish face.

"Mooooom!" Ziza shrieked right into those ears. Naruto jerked back almost tripping over the hallway rug, his back slammed against the front door knocking the breath out of him, his eyes clenched shut as his ears rang miserably.

"Ouch! Fraakinguh-Naah-uun! _ZIZA_!" Naruto howled as a giggling Ziza scrambled loudly back up the stairs and ran to find a hiding spot.

Laijjun jogged into the hall and glanced around, her eyes searching dark corners and her limbs tense.

"Naruto! What happened, where's Ziza? What was all that noise?"

Naruto rubbed one of his ears against the door frame and shook his head again.

"Geeh, no-nothing just, argh, Ziza attempting to make me deaf. Look, I got most of what you wanted, there's a shortage of some of the off world stuff because the shipments are coming in really slow, mmm, but I managed to cut a deal with Gregoria on these. Bastard thought he could make me pay twice what they were worth." Naruto sounded a little harried, Laijjun's eyes softened in empathy and she took the bags from Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto. Let's bring these to the kitchen. I'll scold Ziza when she comes down to help."

They toted the groceries into the large bright kitchen. Naruto ducked out before Laijjun could force him to help her put them away and headed for Imam's study. He had questions that needed answering.

The study was darker than usual. Naruto blinked as his eyes adjusted instantly to the low light. Imam slouched in his comfortable cushioned chair and dark somber eyes slowly looked up from the islam text spread over his lap.

"Good evening Naruto." he mumbled, then lowered his eyes to the books on his lap.

Naruto blinked slowly, he appraised the man in the chair before stepping closer. His fox ears wide upon his head.

"Someone's posted a hefty bounty out for convict Richard B. Riddick. 1.5 million." Naruto's toneless voice gained him Imam's full attention.

"The bounty sheet said anonymous, it's been posted for well over a month. Which means anyone could have picked it up by now... Richard B. Riddick... he's worth a trip to crematoria." Naruto's blue eyes were sharp on Imams dusky black. He continued on with out waiting for a reaction from Imam.

"As a matter of fact, that seems like the ideal prison to drop him off at... of course, jack would be pissed if I brought in her idol... or maybe she'd be thrilled, taking into account Riddick's past experiences with these new world prisons..." Naruto was biting the words at the end, his lips trembled in the beginnings of a snarl, one glittering fang peeked from under his upper lip.

Imam's eyes narrowed in a tired glare.

"This is not about Jack. And I did not post the bounty. Where would I get that kind of money Naruto?"

In response Naruto sharply snapped his teeth together in his mouth and jerked his face towards the window.

"That witch... the one that I couldn't smell because she smelled like the air. She was here."

Imam softly sighed.

"How do you know this?" his voice was tinged with a careful amount of incredulity. Naruto's hackles raised and his voice stuttered in his throat. He didn't know whether to be furious or to feel humiliated, or to give in to the bitter sadness engulfing his heart. Naruto found his voice along with a sudden resolve and whirled on Imam, eyes blazing and glittering with frustration.

"I don't like it! I don't like you manipulating me behind my back! If you want me to do something, if you _need_ me, then tell me! Don't go around making choices that will leave the ones you love, who love you with no other choice but to follow the plans you've already set! I don't like not knowing what's going on with you Imam! You think I'm a child but I've been through a lot! A whole lot! I know what I'm doing! Please Please trust me!"

Imam's eyes darkened with guilt and he laid aside the text on his lap to stand and place comforting warm hands on Naruto's shoulders. He looked down into the young face that reflected so many emotions at once, anger, sorrow, guilt, _fear_...

"Naruto-" Imam sighed and Naruto blinked up at him and scowled. His ears flattened into his fluffy blond hair and despite this he stared fiercely up at Imam. It posed a cute contradictory picture, though by now Imam was used to such a thing from the blond fox.

Imam scowled resolutely back down at him and firmly gripped the stiff shoulders in his palms.

"I trust you with my family's life. I _do_ trust you Naruto." Imam blinked and hesitated, Naruto immediately switched tactics and pleaded with Imam by widening his eyes and pouting. Imam frowned, a little disconcerted and Naruto couldn't keep from snorting a quick laugh.

"This is serious Naruto." Imam scolded and Naruto nodded his head appeasingly.

"Yes it is, very." Naruto sobered as he spoke. Imam nodded as well as he came to a decision.

"I provided the information on the bounty sheet to the 'witch', her name is Aereon, and she is an elemental, one of the old races-"

"What does she want with Riddick?" Naruto cut Imam off impatiently. Imam fixed Naruto with a steely eyed gaze til Naruto's ears flicked back and he looked away, cheeks tinted slightly pink under the dark whisker marks.

"She brought to my attention, a prophecy that has to do with... I- believe- might be in reference to our convict_ friend_, and I believe her when she says this may be a chance to save our world." As Imam spoke Naruto's ears flicked back and his eyebrows quirked up.

"Uhm... who exactly does she think Riddick is? Isn't he _murderer_?" Imam frowned and shook his head.

"You should meet the man before assuming these things about him. In any case, what else is there? This dark army has already conquered an entire system, Naruto, I can see no other options. I have to protect my family, and if I can set in motion events that will save worlds, I will. I did not mean to manipulate you, or force you into a decision..."

Naruto waved him off and plopped down in the familiar window seat. He leaned his head back against the wood and peered from the folds of the window curtains into the night sky.

"Falling stars... no, uh, comets... It's pretty Imam, come look."Naruto tilted his head and parted the curtains to get a better look.

Imam did not move. He swallowed and clenched his fingers into fists.

"This, is not a good sign. Perhaps you will meet Riddick soon Naruto."

Naruto immediately turned widening eyes on Imam.

"Eh?" he squeaked. Imam turned and spoke over his shoulder as he left the room.

"I'd appreciate if you slept over here for a while... it would make Laijjun feel more at ease." It was a request, Naruto heard the query in Imam's voice.

"Uh, yeah sure." Naruto muttered. Imam paused in the door way.

"Naruto,"

Naruto glanced at Imam warily.

"Thank you, my good friend."

Naruto felt his cheeks get hot and he quickly looked away from Imam's sincere eyes.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Of course Imam. So, ah do you think dinner's ready?"

Imam smiled and turned his head to watch his daughter silently sneak toward him, she placed one chubby little finger against her lips.

"Why don't we go down and see, Naruto?" Imam replied as he walked past his daughter. She hid in the shadow of the doorway and tensed as she listened for Naruto's light footsteps.

Naruto hopped from the window seat and strode towards the door, his ears flicked toward the heartbeat pacing faster and faster as he got closer to the door frame.

Ziza prepared to jump onto Naruto as he passed through the door way but was surprised and shrieked when arms caught her midflight and swooped her up.

Naruto carried her downstairs, she dangled over one shoulder, laughing and giggling loudly.

Laijjun had already set the table and Naruto plunked Ziza down in front of her plate, next to her father, and slid himself into a chair. Laijjun walked in carrying a covered bowl, Naruto sniffed the air appreciatively and grinned.

They ate dinner in relative peace, Ziza occasionally pulling at Naruto's clothes to catch his attention away from her father while they talked. Imam planned on visiting the temple tomorrow, Naruto didn't have any immediate plans. He said he might visit Kale for a few hours.

They finished eating and Ziza helped her mother with the dishes while Naruto made a bed in the study. Ziza had Naruto's old room.

That night Naruto stared up at the comets steadily moving across the sky. He knew that the people of Helion prime were looking up at those with eyes full of fear. Naruto thought they were kind of pretty. He'd never seen such a thing before. He did not feel fear of the threat closing in on their world, he had confidence in his ability to keep his important people safe, _this time_, he would protect everyone.

Riddick, he remembers Jacks eyes growing absent when she talked of the man like he was a hero, she seemed particularly fascinated with how easy the man could kill a fellow human being. Naruto, did not find it very impressive. Anyone could kill. Killing was easy. Imam's take on the man was more detailed, he said Riddick was a tactician, he analyzed the situation and the players on the field, Naruto could respect that image more than Jack's biased memorys.

Naruto slowly swept a clawed hand through his hair, resting his fingers against his ears, he stroked them lightly. They twitched under his fingers and he let a deep rumbling purr vibrate his throat.

He fell asleep with his hands above his head, and in his dreams he revisited old memorys.

* * *

The sunlight fell around him in a warming pool, he stretched like a cat, hands reaching above him, back bowing, mouth open wide enough to see the gleaming sharp fangs. Ziza giggled from her father's cushioned seat. Naruto opened one cerulean eye and blinked lazily at the child peering down at him.

"Mother said to wake you." Ziza whispered. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You did no such thing." he whispered back. Ziza's eyes narrowed in a mirthful secretive way.

"You wake up when people stare at you." she said. Naruto rose up on his elbow and studied the little girl with a sleepy grin, inwardly contemplating her comment. Was he really that paranoid?

"Naruto! Ziza! Breakfast!" Laijjuns voice wafted up from downstairs. Naruto smiled jauntily at the little girl as she scrambled to beat him out of the door. It was a close tie.

Breakfast was rushed, Ziza had day school to attend, Imam was eager for fellowship and news from the temple, Laijjun had friends coming over later in the day. Naruto lazily stared down at his plate and stifled yawns. Whenever he woke up in a warm and comfortable setting it seemed his body was slow to rouse completely. A 'perk' of his demonic inheritance from kyuubi? Whatever. Naruto was too placid to bother pondering it.

Imam and Ziza were well out the door by the time Naruto bothered taking his plate to the sink. He then slunk back upstairs to find a comfortable warm spot in the sun to laze around in til he felt energetic enough to deal with anything.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The air from the window was rank and heavy with fear. Naruto woke up slowly. Ziza was home, he could hear her reciting the numerals she was supposed to memorize to her mother in the bedroom.

His body slowly tensed, he cursed lowly under his breath. Something was going on. He couldn't tell if Imam was home yet, the house was full of their individual scents fresh from this morning.

He slowly gathered himself to his feet. The slacks he wore cut off just above his knee. He pulled on a thin quarter sleeve hooded shirt then sauntered out the door to check on Laijjun and Ziza.

He knocks on the door frame of Ziza's room to get their attention. Both females look up at him.

"Is Imam home yet?" he asks rubbing one fist in his eye.

Laijjun stood from her seat and rubbed Ziza's head, her warm brown eyes focused on the window.

"No, not yet. Ziza finish your homework." Laijjun walked from the room leaving Ziza to pout and dig her pencil against the paper rebelliously.

Naruto couldn't shake the tenseness from his limbs. He felt twitchy and paced the hall from the study door to Ziza's door. His ears swiveled on his head, focusing on one point of interest after another.

He hears the shower start in Imam and Laijjun's room. He sighs and plops down on the steps, hanging his head between his knees.

He closes his eyes and breathes, focusing on listening to the house around him. The pitter patter of water from Laijjun's shower, the scribble of Ziza's pen on the paper. These things are monotonous and calm his tension just a bit.

He remains like this, leaning against the railing for a while. Then his eyes slide open slowly. His ears twitch on top of his head. He breathes deeply through his nose.

What is _this_? A musky scent lifts Naruto's head, his eyes scan the room in front of him slowly. His ears stand erect on his head, swiveling just a tad.

He hears the faintest rustle of skin on cloth, the scent grows stronger, Naruto tenses, his feet find sturdy balance beneath him.

Then a faint growl sends a sensuous shiver traveling down his spine, he almost arches at the sensation. He has a hard time keeping his eyes open, the scent is almost overwhelming, and that growl nearly has him in a boneless heap on the floor.

_What the hell is this?_

Naruto stood slowly, fighting his traitorous body's shaking. His clawed hands grip the stairs railing tightly. He clenches his teeth and a low threatening rumble vibrates through his chest.

He smells the air and then his ears flick back at the soft footsteps from behind.

Ziza's room! _Too close!_

And Naruto whirls, hackles raised as a threatening growl rips through the air. The man pauses midstep and Naruto's eyes greedily appraise him.

Wide broad shoulders, sinewy muscles ripple under a black sleeveless form fitting shirt, scraggly brown hair grows long hiding the face, eyes gleam in the shadows, a pair of black goggles dangle from large strong fingers. And the eyes, the eyes ensnare and threaten and caress and Naruto doesn't know whether he wants to move closer to the creature in front of him or run far far away.

Ziza, Ziza, Ziza, and Laijjun in the shower in her room.

This time, _protect them all_.

Naruto glares at the hairy man. His eyes gleam menacingly back at the silver shine and a rumbling chuckle rolls from the man.

"You some kind of housepet?" It takes Naruto a moment to process what was actually said in that wickedly low throaty voice. And when it does Naruto wants to strangle the bastard standing so nonchalantly in front of him. Pink lips raise from wickedly curved fangs, a vicious rumble vibrates his throat and he doesn't realize he's flexing his hands, claws itching for blood. The man tilts his head, his eyes narrow contemplatively.

"Who the fuck are you? What are you doing here?" Naruto can barely enunciate past the growls ripping from his throat.

"Aah, fido can speak. Here I was thinking, you were just the trained watchdog." The man takes a few careful steps closer as he says this and despite the fact that the low husky tones portray no ill intent, the moment the man finishes his sentence, Naruto sees red.

* * *

He came in through the open window in the back, the dimly lit room he shifted through smelled like a woman. A soft scent, contrasting wickedly with the angry intent building in his chest. A wide double bed, so this was where he slept. The shower was running, Riddick toed the bathroom door shut. He made his way to the bedroom door and paused in the doorway. On the stairs, brightness, or something dark that shone brightly. Riddick wanted a better look at such an odd thing. So he crept closer, and he was almost immediately noticed.

Jaunty animal ears perked up from the mess of blond, Riddick stared at those ears for a good thirty seconds before accepting their presence and moving down to profile the face. And what a face. Feline and narrow and glittering large blue eyes peeking from under thick lashes. Straight nose over the softest looking pink lips Riddick had ever laid eyes on. Riddick slides closer, wanting that face to jerk to him, eyes widening in surprise. But the ears perked back and Riddick knew then without a doubt that this creature knew he was there. The lithe body tensed, and Riddick enjoyed watching those lean muscles tighten against his clothes.

Something in him purrs and a low exhale rumbles past his lips. The creature stiffens on the steps, then starts trembling. Riddick feels a low part of his anatomy twitch. He watches the blond rise to his feet, examines the long fingered hand gripping the railing like a life line.

Then he hears an uncertain growl that has flames igniting in his gut and heat spilling down into his groin. He doesn't resist the urge to step closer to the little blond and that's when the real fun starts.

The boy whirls on him, his eyes spit figurative sparks, A low grumble shifts the air and he belatedly realizes the kid's growl is rather threatening. The metal shivs resting against the skin of his back are reassuring though.

He chuckles then, that feral sound the kid made and the source of the noise don't exactly match. But then Riddick catches the creatures eyes. They gleam dully, focused solely, chillingly, on him. Now, what exactly is such a creature doing in Imam's house?

"You some kind of housepet?" He asks, eyes appreciative. He didn't think Imam was the type to take in strays, or keep them.

Pinks lips stretch over an expanse of glittering white teeth, two cute little fangs protrude from under the upper lip. Riddick immediately envisions those sharp white teeth brushing against his cock while a pink little tongue laps at the warm flesh and two large hazy blue eyes gaze up at him.

He swallows imperceptibly and traces those pink lips emitting such wild feral sounds with his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you? What are you doing here?"

Riddick is slightly taken aback by the sudden words. He blinks slowly at the kid.

"Aah, fido can speak. Here I was thinking, you were just the trained watchdog." He slowly drawls, the kid freezes up for an instant, Riddick watches with expectant eyes the tightening muscles. Then there's movement, fast and precise. He's only_ just_ blocked a low swipe of curved claws protruding from a rigid fingered hand when the other hand surges forward in a blur and clips his collarbone, aiming for the throat. A killing strike.

Riddick catches both wrists and with effort, holds the feral creature there. Tense and angry blue eyes gleam at him, the kid breathes slowly. Riddick feels a warm trickle of blood slide down his chest into his shirt from the slice he'd got and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

"Quick little thing, aren't you."

The kid scowls, nose wrinkled and teeth grind against each other. Riddick chuckles, eyes devouring the frustrated snarl the boy emits.

"No need for that fido, I'm just here for your master." He baits, fishing for information. The kid seems the type to get reckless when angry. And the kid doesn't disappoint.

"Fuck you! I'm nobody's housepet, What the hell do you want with Imam?" He yowls, eyes blazing, the soft blond spikes of hair start to defy gravity and raise up on their own.

"The reasons are personal, _fido_." The reason is simple, actually, the holy man betrayed him. Riddick wants to know why. But what he wants to know the most right now, is if this little blond is any kind of pet to Imam. He seems rather fond of the holy man.

"Stop calling me that! The name's Naruto! And I don't care how _personal_ your reasons are, there's no excuse for breaking into his house. He's not even home! You wanna see him that badly come back later." The kid's voice calms, his body is still tense though. Riddick smiles patiently down at those blue eyes.

"If I leave, it'll only be to find the holy man... and why waste time searching for him when I already know where he'll be? Kind of hypocritical of such a title, though, the wife in the shower, the toy waiting out here on the stairs... or are you hers?"

Riddick doesn't even have time to blink, the kid's hands are ripped from his grip in a move so fast Riddick almost gets disemboweled right there. All thoughts of this creature as a toy, or a mere housepet flee in the wake of this attack. It's unhesitatingly lethal. Well, _almost_.

The blond's moves are fluid, his eyes gleam an icy blue behind slit eyelids. He's trying to drop Riddick. No more talking, no more negotiating. And the kids damn fast. Riddick gets a few long strands of his beard sliced clean off in the first attack, then he's on the defensive, fending off attacks meant to drop him on contact. The shivs press tightly to his back, he considers reaching for them, but he really doesn't want his hands preoccupied at the moment. He'll have to create some kind of opening in this constant string of attacks to even think of reaching back.

Naruto doesn't give him one. He has Riddick ducking and weaving constantly, the silvery eyes once complacent are focused now in a familiar way that sends shivers down Naruto's spine. He feels the rumble building in his throat, growling in frustration. This punk should be on the floor bleeding all over Imam's carpets, not _still _ evading his attacks. Who the fuck is this guy?

He feels like a genin again, trying to snatch a bell from Kakashi-sensei. The sudden reminiscent thought spurs Naruto into a desperate reckless lunge that the unknown man springs away from easily. Then all movement freezes when Naruto feels an icy line pressed against his throat. He doesn't even swallow in fear of slicing his neck open on the blade held firmly there. He grits his teeth and glares up at the man. Both of their breathing is slightly labored. They stand like that for a moment. Silver eyes gleam down at him cruelly vacant.

Riddick is slightly surprised. His chance for retaliation came when a desperate look built up behind those blue eyes and Naruto had given Riddick the opening he'd been waiting for, but when he'd gripped those shivs and went for the kill, something... stopped him. He stares down at that angry tight face, gaze lingering on the slit pupils of the kids eyes. Hadn't he just learned this lesson? 

_No such word as "friend.'" Can only end bad, when you let someone get too close. Bad for them._

Naruto contemplates just risking a slit throat, maybe it'll heal before he dies, and gutting this bastard with his claws when the front door swings open. Naruto blinks, the sudden shift of focus confusing him for a moment, he barely registers Imam glancing up at him before doubletaking and gasping.

"Riddick! No! Leave the boy alone!"

**TBC...**

* * *

_Omg. Cliff hanger? Lolwut? Chyeah. So how'd you like this interaction between our main pairing? Tadah! Thanks so much for the reviews :D _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Not much to say, except Thanks for the reviews. ^_^ Suppose this is the chapter where things start happening. Are joo excited? xD btw I watched Chronicles of Riddick last month sometime, but didn't manage to memorize every pertinent detail...I don't own the movie anymore v_v. so if anyone catches any mistakes or deviation from the main plot feel free to point it out. Don't forget to review!

oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I got my first flame, and it was ridiculously unfounded. :D I don't know why but it made me grin.

So, due to this flame/review... I feel obligated again to mention, This story is a **SLASH fanfiction, YAOI, MalexMale! **

**Disclaimer: **No profit is being made from this fic. I do not own the Chronicles of Riddick. I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings:** -

* * *

_Five years ago,_

_I took two people off that planet..._

_A kid, Jack,_  
_who everyone else thought was a boy,  
_

_and a holy man..._

_searching for New Mecca._

"So now, who do I have to kill, to get this payday off my head?"

* * *

_House of Abu al Walid, New Mecca, Helion Prime._

Kyuubi is a bastard. Naruto subtly chews his lower lip and studies the darkening sky.

Kyuubi... is going. to. _die_. When Naruto eventually transcends, Because oh yes, Naruto is transcending, he is going to kill Kyuubi. Painfully.

Because this shit is not funny.

_Submissive_.

Never had Naruto been in a situation where his body betrayed him so horrifyingly as it had a few hours prior. Riddick had leaned over him on the stairs, contemplatively scraping that sharp edge down his throat. Even with Imam standing down in the entry way with his eyes wide and frightened, Naruto's mind had gone sluggish over at the soft rumbling growl from Riddick. His body relaxed and Riddick practically held him on his feet. Naruto's neck tilted over on its own, to Riddick's appreciative silver gaze. Ears flat on his head, Naruto had bared his throat... he'd _submitted_.

And boy, didn't that just scare the hell out of him in retrospect. Naruto shivers unconsciously, a definitively perturbed expression on his face.

He feels like banging his head against the window frame. So he does. _Hard._

"Naruto. Cease that nonsense." Imam sharply mutters. The study at present is not the comfortable relaxing room it should have been.

Riddick, the bastard, reclines on Imam's chair, Head and face shorn clear of that long scraggly hair. Those silver eyes seem to be all the more dangerous on a clean shaven face. This also clears the view for Naruto to study the defined jaw, muscular neck and shoulders, the masculine lips, seeming to be perpetually quirked in an amused smirk everytime Riddick catches Naruto's glance. _Why am I looking at his lips?_ Naruto jerks his eyes away. And the bastard's eyes gleam, amused, knowingly at Naruto's back. Naruto grits his teeth behind his lips.

Naruto hates Riddick, and he hates how unsettled the air is around the convict. Naruto glances at Imam for reassurance.

He'd have done better looking elsewhere for that.

Imam's whole body is tense, he stands against the wall nearest the door; a frail barrier between the convict and his family. Naruto eyes Imam, emotions wavering between annoyance and support.

He catches Imam's troubled black eyes for a quick moment and scowls, the message passed between them in that moment is as clear and obvious as though he'd shouted it across the silent tense room.

**This was _your_ idea.**

Riddick chuckles, the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck prickle as he stiffens and turns steel blue eyes at the convict.

"Something's funny?" Naruto murmurs, the words spoken low enough to be interpreted as a growl. Riddick blinks lazily at him, then tilts his head away and studiously ignores the question. Naruto follows his gaze to inhale sharply at the young brown eyes peering through the wooden screen.

Naruto frowns at Ziza, she smiles innocently at him through the screen.

"It is said the comet always precedes them... these world-enders. The Coalsack planets are gone. Eight million settlers missing. The entire Aquilan System is gone too." At Imam's voice Naruto's attention is pulled from the child.

He turns to watch Imam, who is standing at the window staring at the sky. Long brown fingered hands knead the beads of a familiar fang pendant necklace. Imam's gaze falls from the sky to rest on the city buildings.

"Helion Prime shares its sunlight with all worlds nearby. If we fall, they fall. And after that... My God, how do I save my family?" Imam shakes his head and turns from the window.

Naruto's heart thumps in his chest at the slow building thought of his family coming to harm. His brow furrows as he follows Imam's gaze. Riddick's silver eyes are focused on Ziza. Naruto's jaw tightens, fangs digging slightly into his gums, eyes narrow threateningly. Why is Imam so certain of this man?

"Have you heard anything I've said?" Imam growls, frustrated. Riddick looks up then. His gaze sliding from Imam to Naruto.

"You said it's all circling the drain... the whole universe. Right?" He rumbles.

"That's right." Imam answers. Riddick pushes the office door til Ziza's view of the convict is obstructed.

"Had to end sometime." Riddick deadpans. Outrage widens Naruto's eyes as words recklessly bubble up his throat.

"What the hell? _'Had to end sometime_' 'the fuck are you talking about? It did not! It does not! People have a choice! They should always have a choice! Don't fucking give up before it's time to fight for what's important to you! IDIOT!" He yowls, shoulders tensed and fists clenched. Riddick surges to his feet and Imam backs up immediately, Naruto stands his ground and glares up at the cold gleam of silver shining down at him.

Despite how the kid hadn't even flinched at his threatening movement, Riddick notes with slight amusement the soft triangular ears flattening into Naruto's blond hair and the slight tremble in his fists. Maybe the kid wants to play again...

"Then by that logic, Nar-u-to, shouldn't you respect _my choice_ to 'give up'." Riddick asks, eyes narrowing calmly.

"Respect is earned," Icy blue eyes clash with silver. Riddick acknowledges then, the steel in the kid's voice. "Not like that though." Naruto finishes, eyes dropping from Riddick's.

Riddick has no reply. Imam swallows, dark eyes uncertain as they examine the two clashing ideologies in front of him.

Thankfully a knock from downstairs draws all attention. However impossible it seems to Imam, the tension in the room only grows til it's almost tangible in the air.

Riddick infinitesimally tenses, his eyes change, gaining a cold terrible look Imam knows, _remembers_ from a dusty planet where darkness spawned monsters. Naruto walks to the window and makes himself look comfortable; inside he's coiled, tense as Riddick. His blue eyes peer down sharply on the three hooded figures waiting outside the front door.

He blinks as an odd breeze ruffles his hair around his fuzzy ears. They flick on top of his head and he turns expectant eyes to Imam.

Laijjun greets the guests downstair. Riddick leans in the shadow of the door way eyes half mast, focused on the visitors. Imam is downstairs directing the stranger's path to his study. Naruto studies the man across the room from under his lashes, he pulls his orange beanie hat down on his head. His ears flattening against his head underneath. He hears Imam speaking in arabic to the guests before guiding three men into the study.

The men who enter the dimly lit room are hidden by their hooded robes, loose masks cover their lower faces, above these, three sets of dark brown eyes examine the room they've assembled in. The door swings behind Imam, Naruto glimpses Laijjun casting a worried glance at them whilst ushering Ziza to bed before the door is shut. Imam greets them in arabic, grasping each hand familiarly. When he has greeted the third and final figure he turns and announces to Riddick.

"The one you want is now here."

And Riddick is in front of the first masked man before Imam's mouth has closed on the last syllable.

Riddick crisply jerks the mask from one unknown face. The others get the message and pull their own masks down. Riddick easily towers over two of the men. He studies each face blankly. Their skin is a dark tan color, not anything like Naruto's golden tanned skin. Their faces convey intimidation, yet their eyes are almost hopeful. A soft breeze wafts through the room disturbing the candlelight, Naruto blinks and Riddick is holding a shiv's razor sharp edge to a soft white throat.

"And who's throat is this?" Riddick mumbles, silver eyes steady on the wavering female form. The knife held at her throat has Naruto belatedly wishing for a kunai. The woman's garb is pure white, it flutters even in air that is still, her hair is starlight, soft and white, falling around a well aged feminine face. Eyes that hold both a serious and warm mood sparkle in the dim room. Naruto shifts uncomfortably. Something about this woman sets him on edge.

"If you cut my throat, I'll not be able to rescind the offer that brought you here. Nor tell you why it's so vital that you did come." At her soft spoken words Riddick tilts his head infinitesimally.

"The blade comes off when the bounty comes off." he replies lowly. Naruto's brows furrow, his mind torn between assurance that Riddick has a hold on the wind witch, and annoyance that he's threatening an elderly woman. Riddick's eyes focus on Naruto for a moment before Imam speaks warily.

"This is Aereon, an envoy from the Elemental race." Imam steps forward and catches Riddicks eyes. "She means you no harm."

Naruto twitches when Aereon easily shifts through Riddick's blade, her body mass flutters from the threatening knife, her form opalescent in the sudden slight breeze. Riddick warily tenses as his target disappears from his sight, his fingers loosening on the shiv handles.

"There are very few among us who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it." Riddick pauses, tracking Aereon's voice. Her gaze and voice are compelling.

"So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen." Her eyes meet Riddicks silver easily.

Naruto's ears perk forward, even as he shifts to put more distance between him and the elemental. The first time they had met was a passing glance at a temple meeting Imam had forced Naruto to escort him to. The second time they'd met, she'd looked at him with aged eyes..._knowing_ eyes, and asked him his name. That meeting was tense, Naruto hardly spoke to the witch, even though she seemed to be unaffected by his obvious discomfort. She seemed to displace the awkward air just as easily as she could create a breeze to suit her needs.

And now she hardly paid attention to him, which suited him just fine, but he couldn't shake the tension from between his shoulders, an instinctive prickling in his subconscious told him that she was an unknown, she registered to him neither as a threat nor as an ally, and that's an uncomfortable feeling.

The only thing he had to go on, where the intentions she came to helion prime with. And as far as he could tell, she sought only balance.

"Necromonger." Riddick speaks the word like he's tasting it. Eyes still intent on the white witch but focus distant, like he's trying to recall where if ever he'd heard such a phrase.

Naruto grimaces. The other four males in the room seem to stiffen and shift unconsciously in unison... it'd be humorous to Naruto if the convict and the witch weren't in the room. Aereon speaks, completely disregarding the disquiet.

"It is the name that will convert or kill every last human life... Unless the universe can rebalance itself." The witch says emphatically. Riddick shifts his weight gracefully, innocently stepping closer to Naruto.

"Maybe you should pretend like you're talkin' to someone educated in the penal system. In fact, don't pretend." He rumbles, Silver eyes and lips betray his wry amusement.

"Balance is everything to elementals. Water to fire. Earth to air. We have different words for it. But now we have only time to speak of the balance of opposites." Aereon's eyebrows tilt together somewhat as she says this, her voice passively sincere.

Naruto experiences a steadily sinking feeling. The woman speaking about _balance_ in the universe... where did a half demon from a time long past fit into the balance of the present universe? Could she somehow sense that he didn't belong? Did he truly have no place in current events? Naruto eyes gaze out at nothing, his lips press in a thin line, oblivious to the continued discussion in the room around him.

"-strangled at birth... strangled with their own cords." Naruto jolted back to the present when he registered this sentence. Imam's fluid voice easily speaking such heavy words had Naruto whipping his head to stare wide eyed at the oblivious man.

"When Aereon told this story to the Helion leaders, I told her of you." Imam's voice is somber.

Naruto scrambled to piece together the conversation's flow, despite it continuing on without him.

The hooded men who'd remained silent til now step forward, eyes curious and wary, they fervently question a silently bristling Riddick.

"What do you know of your early years?" One asks, as soon as he's closed his mouth another opens to voice a different query.

"Do you remember your home world?-Where it was?" Imam asks, stepping closer to Riddick.

Riddick steps away from the men even as they ask their questions. His back is to the room, he's framed in the window, soft street light illuminating him. His eyes catching the low light gleam as they absently drift over to Naruto. Naruto blinks at him and lowers his chin, blue eyes innocently curious. They stay like that til Aereon steps in front of the eagerly questioning men and asks.

"Have you met any other? Others like yourself."

Riddick's brow furrow and he turns, an almost insulted look on his face.

"Sister they don't know what to do with just one of me."

Even as the thought 'how arrogant' crosses his mind, Naruto chokes on a laugh and starts coughing to clear his airway. Imam's stern featured face is nigh appalled as he brings a warm hand to thump against Naruto's clothed back. Riddick raises an eyebrow, amused at the boy's fearlessness.

Aereon observes Naruto collecting himself with eyes vaguely curious. The other men in the room look downright annoyed, whether by Riddick's unforthcoming attitude or Naruto's misplaced amusement, it isn't clear.

"You find the fate of our world funny boy?" One of the men finally ask. Naruto's blue eyes are full of unconscious wetness as he gasps for breath. He shakes his head and bites back another random urge to laugh.

"Sorry.." he gasps, trying to look contrite. The men look somewhat appeased. Imam knows better, this displayed by a raised eyebrow and imperious glance which Naruto easily ignores. Riddick is still silently examining him while Aereon opens her mouth and says.

"We met at the temple twice, but I did not catch any surname, Naruto."

Naruto stills at the disguised question. He blinks at the floor, clearing up his vision from moisture as he contemplates an answer.

"Uzumaki." He finally mumbles, not meeting her gaze. She wouldn't recognize it, no one would. He wouldn't have any descendants in this time. He was, after all, the last and only Uzumaki to be born before being turned into a half demon.

"Ah, thank you. Are you perhaps, a blood relative to an elemental?"

The question catches him off guard. He gapes at her for a few seconds. She lifts her chin somewhat, eyes softly compelling an answer as she speaks again.

"From the first time I met you, I sensed a subtle affinity with wind, a trait I'd usually only recognize in a fellow elemental... hence my curiosity."

Stunned, Naruto can only close his mouth and blink at the woman. Imam stares at Naruto curiously himself, mirroring the other three men in the room. Riddick casually leans against the wood wall and calmly watches the entire room.

Affinity with wind, the phrase itself stirred his memories to the forefront of his mind. Naruto frowns, he'd never expected any human to be able to 'sense' any of his differences.

Could he really classify someone like Aereon as a human though. Naruto tilted his head to the side, a speckled brown feather woven into the roots of his hair fluttered softly against his cheek.

"I... don't know what you're talking about." He said steadily. There was no curiosity in his voice, the tone was flat, conveying the desire to seek another topic of conversation.

Aereon graciously ignored this.

"Perhaps you would enjoy a visit to my homeworld. Such an affinity is rare in off-worlders, you could learn to harness whatever amount of control you have over this element and-"

"Not interested." Naruto flatly cut her off, dismissing the entire notion as he walked towards the door. He already had present priorities. Maybe in a few years he'd visit Aereon's world... maybe not.

His thoughts and journey to the study door was cut short.

Imam jerked in surprise as incessant pounding rattled the front door downstairs. They could hear voices demanding entry and then Laijjun burst through the study door, eyes wild and hands shaking.

"They are searching houses!" She clenches her hands, her voice is frantic. Naruto steps forward, eyes worried as Imam hushes his wife.

Laijjun ignores her husband and continues on, voice thick with panic.

"They look for a man, who came here today. They think he might be a spy." Her eyes flash accusingly at Riddick.

"A spy?" Imam hisses.

"Did someone see him come here today?" Laijjun steps closer, her posture and voice threatening. "Did they?"

"Laijjun, stop!" Imam turns to an outwardly unaffected Riddick, his warm face tight with a desperate plea.

"I will send them away,. But wait one minute, please. Will you wait one minute to save worlds?"

Riddick raised a fist clenched around a gleaming shiv and emphatically spoke.

"Not. My. Fight."

Riddick's response had Naruto experiencing the oddest flurry of emotions; Relief, disappointment,_ hurt_, annoyance.

His ears pinned to his head under the hat, a low hiss that raised the hackles of everyone in earshot bled from his throat. Naruto didn't speak a word, he fled the room after Laijjun. Down the stairs to the open doors.

* * *

_So, who fancies the next chapter being in Riddicks POV? Sorry for how long it took me to update, my other fics haven't been updated for a good long while due to complications with my damn laptop...and they're kind of taking priority right now. Thanks for the reviews, and Thanks for giving my fic a chance. I luff you all!_


End file.
